


day 1: sweaters

by cinabrese



Series: Time for Warmth [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Zero - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Imported from Tumblr & Elsewhere, Ugly Sweaters, Winter fic, get ready for the fluffiest fluff you've ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinabrese/pseuds/cinabrese
Summary: It's Mavis's first time experiencing winter, and she's woefully unprepared. Luckily for her, Yuriy plans to fix that





	day 1: sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 1, 2014
> 
> Yuriy is spelled Yuriy because that was the spelling at time of creation and also Yury looks dumb and I refuse to change it or acknowledge it

It was after the seventh complaint that morning that Yuriy decided he was going to excommunicate his guild master.

“It’s so cold here,” Mavis chattered from her seat on a barstool. She pulled the blanket around her shoulders tighter and exhaled, frowning as she tried to see the vapor that escaped her mouth. “There! Did you see it? It’s freezing in here! Why’s it so  _ cold _ in Magnolia?”

“Don’t answer that,” Yuriy snapped as Precht opened his mouth, no doubt to explain the seasons to Mavis for the thousandth time since summer ended. “And nothing came out of your mouth except for words, Mavis. It’s not that cold in here.” With an irritated grumble, Yuriy downed the rest of his ale and stood up

He grabbed the back of Mavis’s collar and pulled her off of her stool. Her blanket fell to the ground and she stared at it with dismay as Yuriy dragged her out of the guildhall. “My blanket!” She cried, attempting to pull away from Yuriy. “No! Where are you taking me, you oaf! Precht, help!” Mavis’s pleads grew fainter as Yuriy took her out of the building. Precht watched impassively as the doors closed before shrugging and continuing to sort Fairy Tail’s store of alcohol.

 

* * *

 

“Where are we  _ going? _ Yuriy, it’s cold, and I don’t have the luxury of that nice, cozy, fur-lined jacket of yours.” Frowning, Mavis skipped forward in an attempt to keep up with Yuriy’s longer strides. 

Her companion looked down at her and snickered. “Maybe if you wore real shoes you wouldn’t be so cold.”

Mavis glanced at the sandals she wore. Her toes were red with the cold and she wished she was back in the guild hall. “Well  _ excuse me _ for living on an island for most of my life. I never really needed shoes before.”

“Well,” Yuriy said, stopping and gesturing to the building in front of them with a flourish. “Soon all your troubles will be taken care of.”

She looked back and forth at Yuriy and the store with wide eyes. Face lighting up, Mavis eagerly brushed past Yuriy and bounded inside. With a satisfied grin, Yuriy followed his guild master inside and closed the door behind them.

The shop was cozy and warm, a drastic difference from the atmosphere outside. Decorations lined the walls and Mavis decided that this was a part of winter she could come to like. 

“So, uh, just pick out whatever you want I guess? I’ve got some cash to spare, so think of it as a gift or something.” He scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. Mavis grinned up at him, eyes shining with happiness and mirth. 

“That’s so sweet of you!” She giggled at his expression before vanishing into the depths of the store. Yuriy stared after her as she chatted with the owner about something, a sinking feeling nagging at the back of his mind.

 

* * *

 

_ Tap. _

He swatted at his shoulder and grunted in annoyance. It was a kick to his foot the next time, and he struck his own out in an attempt to find the perpetrator. Next thing he knew he was being shoved onto the floor and he bolted upright, cursing and glaring at the girl standing before him.

“Oh good, you’re awake!” Mavis said cheerfully, offering him a hand up as if she hadn’t just pushed him to the ground. Yuriy scanned her over, noting the abundance of clothing in her arms and on her person. She was decked out in fur-lined boots and hat, and had a scarf around her neck that trailed on the ground behind her.

“When I said pick out whatever you want, I didn’t mean buy the whole shop out,” Yuriy grumbled.

Taking no heed of his words, Mavis began talking a mile a minute. “Carmilla, that’s the owner, was really helpful! She gave me these boots, and these shoes, and this scarf and hat, oh, and there are mittens here somewhere…. But look at this coat, Yuriy, it looks warmer than yours!”

“Then why aren’t you wearing it?” he asked as he directed her out the door. 

“Because I’m wearing this sweater, obviously!” Mavis gestured at herself. The top she wore was so thick Yuriy wondered how it didn’t suffocate her. It’s coarse fabric looked itchy enough to make him want to start scratching  _ his _ arms. The neck was some strange paradox in itself. It looked as if was clinging to her neck while also appearing to be drowning her in fabric. He almost felt obligated to cut the girl out of it.

“Uh, wow, that’s some sweater you got there, kid.” Well, it didn’t affect him in any way. Might as well let her have her fun.

“Oh!” Mavis exclaimed as they neared the guildhall. “I almost forgot!” Yuriy eyed her disinterestedly, wondering what else she had deemed necessary enough to buy. She piled articles of clothing in his arms, and dread washed over him as the coarse, itchy fabric rubbed against his skin. 

“I bought some sweaters for you and Warrod and Precht, too! Carmilla help me pick out the sizes, I just gave her some estimates, so I hope they fit….” She pushed the doors to the guildhall open as she spoke, running over to the bar to show off her purchases to the others.

Yuriy followed her slowly, looking at the sweaters in dismay and wondering how he was going to explain them to Warrod and Precht. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is the first part in a series that I'm posting on here from ffnet. AO3's my main platform now, Time For Warmth is arguably my favorite fic series, and even though it's dated I want to share it! As time goes on I'll be putting everything from my ffnet on here, but TFW is the first. Check out knightingale-s on tumblr or vermilioun on ffnet for more first gen while I work on reuploading!


End file.
